


You are my hunger and thirst

by meSamsta



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, MAYBE!, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meSamsta/pseuds/meSamsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn have an amateur rock band and they are practicing for school talent competition. Or is it about Gimli and Legolas arguing all the time instead of the practicing? Although they can be good friends. Very good friends. Maybe more than just friends.<br/>Modern AU where they are going to High School etc. ...you know how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my hunger and thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. Hello, I'm Sam and this fanfiction is the first FF I decided to publish. Hope you will like it, I'll try to update as often as possible and BIG SORRY for all mistakes since English is not my native language. But I have really nice and awesome beta - [Kircheis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kircheis). Check her out, she's my good friend and can write good stuff!

“You should shave your beard.”

“Oh really? And why should I, exactly?”

“The competition is in two weeks. You look like a hobo.”

“I thought it´s a school talent competition, not a fashion show, you smug princess! My beard is my pride. You’re just jealous, because you don´t have one, what makes you no man.”

“Shut your mouth, dwarf!”

“What did you just call me?! You´re only 14.86 centimeters taller than me, you fucking shut up!”

Aragorn, who sat with a guitar on his tights, was listening to his two best friends arguing about stupidities. Again. They had to practice for competition, which Legolas mentioned few moments sooner but now they were wasting their precious time because of beards and height differences. Sometimes he wished these two to get along better. He sighed aloud.

“Stop, you two! Please…”

They both shut their mouths after Aragorn so rudely interrupted their daily fight and changed gazes. Legolas stood up and his long fingers reached for a bass guitar. It was white, five string bass with little green leaf on it, since his second name was Greenleaf. Gimli always said it was ‘gay as fuck’.

Gimli also stood up. He headed to the drums and frowned, playing with drumsticks in his fingers. When he sat down behind the drums, he looked up at Legolas. Their gazes met for a second and after that they both looked at Aragorn.

“So… with which song we begin the rehearsal today?” Gimli asked.

“Hmm,” Aragorn considered. “I think ‘What do your eyes see’ would be a good start for today.”

“Roger!” Gimli saluted. He waited for his mates to take the positions. After that he waited circa three seconds, then hit drumsticks four times as a signal for a start. It went smooth and without mistakes. Maybe they sometimes didn´t get along, but if we talked about sync, they were unbeatable. Unbeatable just like hunters on top of the food chain (that´s why they chose the band name ‘The Three Hunters’). 

***

After four hours of practicing (with occasional quarrels) they left a garage. It was part of Aragorn´s house, so thank God (he thought) he didn´t need to go home with those two. Sometimes he had enough of their hourly fights. Especially for that day. Maybe it’s been because the fact that date of competition was near and they were all nervous. And maybe they were both on their periods. He smiled for himself when he closed the garage door. Then he realized something. He wanted to tell them very important news, but it didn’t matter at this moment. They were finally quiet, waiting for him to say goodbye. So the news had to wait. At least for some time.

“Good job today, guys,” he told when he turned to them. “I´ll see you tomorrow at school. Bye… and be careful.”

“Yes, mother,” Gimli replied with a grin.

Aragorn stared. He was serious. It was already dark outside and he couldn´t help, but worry about them. They waved him goodbye and walked away. He just stood there for a minute in silence, thinking about what he might do with their hatred towards each other. He sighed. Or maybe that just was how they were. So he shouldn´t do anything. Just leave them alone.  
And it will be soon. He said to himself and with that thought went inside.

He made himself a small dinner in the kitchen and with a plate he sat down in dining room. Nobody was home, so he opened a notebook there and checked Skype. Thankfully, Arwen was online. He pressed the call button. Arwen replied almost immediately.

“Hello? Aragorn?”

“Hey, sweetheart…”

“What’s going on? You sound gloomy.”

Aragorn haven´t reply. He knew that Arwen knows. She sighed.

“Gimli and Legolas?”

“I didn’t tell them. Yet.”

“Oh, Aragorn… there is still some time.”

“I know, but… it will be hard, you know. They are like my little brothers I must protect. Even if I’m the youngest of them…”

“I´m sure the right time will come.”

“When?”

“Soon.” Arwen also thought ‘I hope so’, but she changed her mind and didn´t tell it aloud. She thought Aragorn was worried about not so serious business - but it meant something to him. And she supported him and always will support him no matter what. He´s her One, after all.

***

Gimli and Legolas walked down the street, under the soft light of street lamps, both surprisingly silent. Gimli started to feel uncomfortable, so he looked up at taller friend. He didn´t even notice the gaze, he was probably somewhere deep in his thoughts, in his little world which looked like Sherwood Forest with him as Robin Hood. Gimli sighed loudly and poked Legolas in the ribs. He jumped in a shock and glared at Gimli.

“Are you retarded?”

“Aah,” Gimli smiled with a satisfaction. “This is what I’ve missed these few minutes.”

“What? My voice?” Legolas grinned.

“Well, in some sense… yeah?”

“You know, the fact we fight a lot, but can´t live without each other is pretty funny.”

“Speak for yourself!”

“Gimli, please, you know this is true,” he laughed lightly. Gimli looked up at blond and smiled a little with a nod.

“Yeah, okay, I think you´re right.”

“Oh my God! What did you just say? Could you repeat it, Mister Dwarf?”

Legolas laughed and Gimli firstly frowned at him for that stupid nickname, but instead of swearing he decided to play things cool.

“Sure, Barbie. I said you´re right. I think people don’t even think we can exist without fights.”

“Yeah. And in fact, it is possible! If someone met us like this, sunshine and rainbows above our heads, they would probably call for an exorcist.”

The street was empty and silent and the only sound far and wide was echo of their chuckling.

“I don´t know where you come to these ideas, but imagine professor Baggins sweeping the devil!”

Legolas´ laughter was after Gimli´s theory louder, one tear crossing his cheek and he even had to stop walking to take a breath. He didn´t know why it was so funny vision he cried over it, but it was. Gimli laughed as well, leaned forward and laid hands on knees, finding it as a support and Legolas laid against Gimli´s crouching body as his support.

“Hey Gimli,”

“What?”

They both looked at each other with wide smiles, wet eyes from tears and laughter slowly transforms into deep breathing as they tried to catch a normal breath.

“My father won´t be at home this weekend. He´s going to shoot some scenes for his series out of town. I was thinking, well, would you come overnight?”

“Yeah, sure, I´d like to.”

***

Gimli came home with a smile. His mother looked at him with curious gaze as she popped out her head from behind the doorway to the kitchen.

“What happened?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Last time I saw you come home with a smile was…” she touched her jaw. “Hm. I don´t remember when it was,” his mother definitely teased him, when she grinned and disappeared in the kitchen. Gimli followed her.

“I don´t know what´s your problem. You should be happy that I´m in a good mood, y´know.”

“Oh honey, but I am happy! When you smile, it means you´re happy. And when you´re happy I’m happy. Does it make sense?”

His mom smiled while she continued finishing a dinner. Gimli just grunted, but little smile still adorned his face as he sat down at the table. He rested his head in one hand and with the other hand he played with a salt cellar. Then Gimli´s father joined the kitchen. Gloin was a big man with rich beard, with his hair colored red like a fire. Gimli looked up. Gloin just probably came from the shower.

“Hi, dad.”

“Hey, laddie!” Gloin softly stroked his son´s hair. He was rough big man, but when it came to Gimli, he was the kindest daddy ever. He loved his son more than anything else. In other words, his family was his biggest treasure. The treasure he protected and will always protect until the end of his life. He kissed his wife and also sat down at the table opposite to Gimli. They both waited quietly for the dinner, until Gloin broke the silence.

“So, what´s new? The school, the band…”

“School´s fine. I guess. But math is driving me crazy!”

“You mean math exercises, or Dori himself?”

“Dori, of course,” Gimli grunted. Gloin just laughed. He knew Dori almost his entire life. Man could be sometimes really unbearable and annoying, but he was still his good and loyal friend.

“What about Oin? How´s your uncle?” he asked about his older brother.

“I think he´s fine. But I’m afraid that his deafness is getting worse.”

Gloin nodded in understanding. Oin was much older than him and it was obvious he had some health problems as he was getting older. But on the other side he was in good condition - He was still able to teach at school and live peaceful life.  
Meanwhile the food was ready and the family of three members started to eat in silence. There was only the sound of forks and knives on plates. After the quite long time Gimli couldn’t stand this and started to talk with a slight blush.

“I’ll be over Legolas´ place this weekend.”

“Oh? Hope he doesn´t plan some kind of party with lot of alcoholic drinks,” his mother looked worried and bit her lower lip. “I bet his father has the whole cellar full of alcohol.”

“No, mum, there won´t be any stupid party,” Gimli rolled his eyes. “Legolas´ not that type.”

“Oh, please, leave lad alone. They´ll be probably practicing for the competition the whole weekend. Am I right?”

“Um… yes. Yes!” Gimli lied, of course. They were going to spend upcoming weekend by watching serials or films most likely. Like the biggest trashes.

“See? One weekend without Gimli won´t kill us.” Gimli´s mother still looked worried, but Gloin was smirking and Gimli didn´t want to know what his father had in plans. Honestly - He didn´t. “Anyway there will be Aragorn as well. He´s reasonable lad.”

Oh, Gimli thought. They forget Aragorn. It was not like he want to spend those few days without Aragorn, but sometimes it was fine to be just with Legolas. But if Legolas was going to invite him, he won´t complain.

Gimli and his family finished the dinner and he was quite happy they were okay with him being out of home for two nights. He was helping his mum with dishes as his father was on his way to get out of the kitchen. Then Gimli realized he spent all his money on new drum sticks, since the old ones were in two pieces (he forgot he had them in back pocket of jeans and when he sat down, he accidently broke them).

“Hey dad… Would you, please, give me some money?”

“No.”

***

“Yes.”

“Really?” Legolas raised eyebrows. He knew his father didn´t care about his sleepovers since he always asked, but it surprised him once again.

“Sure, why not. But if any of my vine magically disappear, I swear I´ll be very bad,” Thranduil, Legolas´ father, looked at him with stern look. Legolas rolled his eyes, but didn´t say anything. “Anyway, I´ll be back on Sunday´s evening. Perhaps at night. You don´t have to wait for me.”

“Okay.” They started to eat their dinner. Maybe he didn´t look like that, but Thranduil was really good cook. He had to watch his weight, so they ate healthy meals for most of the time but Thranduil had a talent with which he could make even these meals very tasty. They ate a trout fried in a hint of olive oil with steamed vegetables and hollandaise sauce.

“Here,” Thranduil gave him some money. “Buy yourselves a pizza or something. I don´t want to find my kitchen in ashes.”

“Don´t worry,” Legolas laughed, mostly because he imagined the kitchen in flames and him with Gimli running around in panic, trying to figure out what to do first. He thanked for money and took them. He was on his way to his room but he suddenly turned to his father.

“Ada?” he asked very quietly, hands coated in cold sweat.

“Hm?”

“Will you… will you come to the school talent competition? It´s in two weeks on Friday afternoon.”

Thranduil sighed. He took his cell phone from the pocket of his trousers. He taped few times on a screen and then looked up at Legolas.

“Fine. I have nothing in plans. But say, my little leaf, will Oakenshield be there?”

“Well, of course, he will.”

Thranduil sighed once again. Legolas hoped he won´t change his mind, because of Mr. Oakenshield. He knew his father and Thorin Oakenshield were classmates since Elementary School to High School. And he also knew they were pure enemies all the time of their studies and didn´t stop even after graduation. 

“You know the saying: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. I´ll survive. I´ll show him who´s famous now and who´s total failure,” he smiled to himself. Legolas just rolled the eyes.

“Okay. Great. Thank you,” he came closer to his father, who still sat at the table and kissed his cheek. “G´night.”

Thranduil smiled. He cupped Legolas´ jaw and with long slender thumb stroked his cheek.

“Good night. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
